


Концерт на крыше

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уильям Т. Спирс – начальник диспетчерского отдела Департамента "Несущие смерть" – свято верил, что диспетчер Сатклифф сделал гадость всему миру одним лишь фактом своего существования.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Симфония первая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Kuroshitsuji 2015. Бета - kaiSSa666. Буду докидывать по мере повторной вычитки.
> 
> 1\. Гет фактически за кадром.  
> 2\. Авторские фанонные жнецы зело фанонны.  
> 3\. Действие разворачивается между первым и вторым сезонами аниме.  
> 4\. В тексте речь идет об ариетте Se tu m'ami Джованни Баттиста Перголези из оперы "Служанка-госпожа". Послушать можно здесь: http://pleer.com/tracks/5960863Z3Jw (исп. Чечилия Бартоли), http://pleer.com/tracks/6528714u3bl (исп. Муслим Магомаев).  
> 5\. ВНИМАНИЕ! Нетипичный Грелль.  
> 6\. Читать рекомендуется под:   
> James Newton Howard - Mr Glass (Unbreakable OST - 2000) http://pleer.com/tracks/7474238kFAj

— На этой неделе еще один стажер двинулся рассудком! Ну и слабонервная молодежь пошла! Куда только мир катится?! Глядишь, скоро и люди умирать перестанут — души собирать будет некому! — сокрушался Грелль Сатклифф.

Напротив — прямо на отполированной годами крышке гроба — сидел и делал вид, будто внимательно слушает, человек в старой потрепанной сутане и в чепце поверх длинных седых волос. Для людей — просто Гробовщик, в чью лавку клиенты обычно попадали в горизонтальном положении, для жнецов — живая легенда. Превратность судьбы — никто даже не помнил его настоящего имени, но любая сошка в Департаменте жнецов знала, что приговоры, вынесенные им, меняли ход истории.

Посиделки у Гробовщика настраивали Грелля на нужный лад: здесь всегда можно было вдоволь посетовать на начальство, коллег, коллег коллег, магнитные бури и любую другую глупость, которая внезапно начинала его раздражать. И хотя Гробовщик был немного не в своем уме — возраст и частое общение с людьми сказывались, — к нему за советом захаживали многие жнецы. Плата была непомерно высока, и не каждый уходил с желаемым, но Грелль одним своим появлением на пороге в первый же день получил «долгосрочный абонемент»: Гробовщик обожал смеяться, и в их первую встречу его громогласный хохот слышали даже покойники. Существо трудноопределимого пола, одетое в красный плащ женского покроя и узкие брюки, обутое в ботинки на шпильках и щеголяющее густым слоем косметики на лице теоретически являлось мужчиной, но Гробовщик с пугающей ясностью осознал, что в его мире отныне существует три пола: мужской, женский и Грелль Сатклифф.

Видело бы начальство, как Грелль с тех пор вдохновлялся на трудовые подвиги вместо, собственно, трудовых подвигов — и того бы ждала неминуемая и очень болезненная вторая по счету смерть. Хотя, среди жнецов посиделки у Гробовщика почему-то считались священным действом, так что дело вполне могло закончиться и простым штрафом.

— В наше время было еще сложнее, — надтреснутым голосом проговорил тот. — Земная религия утверждала, что после смерти праведники получают заслуженный покой. Представь себе, сколько у нас было таких одухотворенных личностей! — расхохотался Гробовщик.  
— Как хорошо, что я не из их числа! — фыркнул Грелль.  
— Да уж, тут и не поспоришь…

У жнецов существовало негласное правило: холодная голова сбережет твой зад. Не вобьешь эту простую истину в светлую головушку стажеру — проблем не оберешься. Все как один — с пылу с жару: погиб в бою, продал жизнь подороже, и далее по списку. Все без надежды надеются, что после смерти заслужили покой — и вдруг выясняется, что за чертой их ждет роль мусорщиков. Многие смиряются и первые лет сто тихо привыкают к тому, что Ангелы Смерти — просто очередная бюрократическая организация, а остальные… неликвид, люди, что остались людьми даже после смерти: пожалели, не смогли, не сумели. Таких отправляли на покой, но Грелль каждый раз как в первый бегал в лавку Гробовщика и обильно плевался ядом на «бесхребетный молодняк».

Чего только не случалось, когда молодые жнецы не могли разорвать связь с миром людей — бывало, по своей глупости даже гибли на стандартных полевых работах. Греллю Сатклиффу — диспетчеру Третьего отдела Лондонского департамента жнецов — пророчили примерно ту же судьбу, как бы тот ни задирал нос.

Обычно почтенный срок службы — сто, двести и более лет — более-менее отрезвлял новичков, но Грелль был не из таких. Он научился коротать свою вечность так, чтобы она могла закончиться в любой момент, и жалеть не пришлось. Не шибко ответственный при жизни, после смерти он не изменился: пел, плясал, ввязывался в рискованные авантюры, донимал своей импульсивностью нерушимых как скала коллег. Скука, жажда до нового опыта и непозволительная для жнеца впечатлительность, несомненно, однажды сыграли бы с ним злую шутку, а пока Грелль свято верил, что держит ситуацию под контролем. Вера — штука жестокая, но на редкость прилипчивая; она никуда не делась, даже когда на его руках оказалась кровь десятков людей, а тоску в сердце заронил какой-то гадкий демон.

Последнее пугало Грелля куда сильнее. Устав он нарушал бесчисленное количество раз и не вылетел из Департамента лишь по причине недостатка кадров, но то чувство, что поселилось у него в груди, старательно мешало жить как прежде. Он не мог объяснить себе, что происходит, а сердце все билось, а щеки все рдели румянцем, а сон все чаще крал тот демон. Как и многие жнецы, Грелль умер молодым и с уверенностью в том, что повидал в жизни всё, и только месяц назад с ужасом признал, что никогда прежде не терзался подобным волнением.

Волнение носило униформу дворецкого и имя Себастьян, а его безупречное лицо и гибкий стан высекал, сам Пигмалион, не меньше.

На периферии восприятия травил байки Гробовщик, но мысленно Грелль был далеко.

Как ни крути, Себастьян — главная причина, по которой он не слишком уж и сильно отличался от тех затюканных стажеров. У жнецов не должно быть слабостей, а у Грелля есть — и гордиться здесь было нечем даже ему.

— Грелль, я к тебе обращаюсь!

Скрипучий голос Гробовщика прозвучал раскатом грома, но, хвала небесам, хоть ненадолго вернул в действительность.

Грелль встрепенулся и приосанился. Чашка чая в руках уже остыла, а в голове зрел очередной хитрый план, которому отчаянно мешала работа.

— Прости, Гробби… я немного задумался.

Тот даже не возмутился от уменьшительно-ласкательного прозвища, коим Грелль постоянно его величал.

— Эк тебя приложило, парень! В последнее время на себя не похож.  
— Приложило… — бесцветно повторил Грелль.  
— Я ведь верно понял — ты совсем не на стажеров ругаться пришел? Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? — предложил Гробовщик. — Чертов демон, — он трижды сплюнул через левое плечо, — тут частенько по делам ошивается. Так или иначе, попробовать стоит.  
— Пробовал, не помогает.  
— Видел я твои потуги, — он прикрыл лицо рукой и нервно захихикал. — К таким, как этот твой Себастьян, нужен особый подход!  
— Насколько особый? — поинтересовался Грелль.  
— Для тебя точно особый! Просто перестань вульгарно одеваться и вешаться ему на шею. Он хоть и демон, но здравый смысл ему пока не отшибло.  
— Чего?!

Грелль оскорбился. Быть может, потому что Гробовщик редко бывал неправ, а оттого возразить хотелось еще сильнее.

А еще Гробовщик знал о нем все. Мало кто не знал, и это часто играло Греллю на руку: стоило притвориться наивным дурачком — и информация текла к нему рукой; дурачков жалеют, при дурачках не выбирают выражений.

— Хочешь быть женщиной? Будь ею! Но только не такой!

Гробовщик задел за живое. Знал, куда бить, — знал, как отчаянно Грелль жалел о том, что родился мужчиной…

— Твои методы, — продолжал Гробовщик, — либо действуют только на особо впечатлительных особ и желторотиков-стажеров, либо повергают в истерический хохот. А Себастьян — ни то, ни другое и не третье. Не думаешь, что пора сменить тактику?

Грелль поник. Снял перчатки и посмотрел на свои руки. Выкрашенные красным лаком ногти бросались в глаза – и что с того? Он весь бросался в глаза, играл на публику и надеялся, что Себастьян это оценит. А что в итоге?

— Ты ж у нас актер, Сатклифф! — Гробовщик, все еще хихикая, ткнул его в плечо. — Вот и играй самого себя!  
— Если бы я помнил себя, — задумчиво произнес Грелль.

Ведь он действительно почти не помнил. Всегда немного перегнуть палку и ввязаться в спор, потому что нужно держать марку злобной фурии, а не потому, что ему самому хочется спорить; поднять бурю в стакане, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, а наутро отстирывать с наволочки тушь — неприятие себя дошло до такой степени, что Грелль прятал лицо под ударным слоем косметики, а душу — за непрошибаемой броней из наглости и нескончаемых истерик. И он был бы счастлив прожить так свою вечность — среди забавных в своей серьезности жнецов, потасовок с демонами и воспоминаний умерших скука редко его настигала — но чувствовал, что дело в нем самом. Он помнил, что должен был родиться женщиной, но имел ли право быть ею теперь?

Гробовщик зашелся громогласным смехом и отчалил в кладовую, а вернулся оттуда с зеркалом, кусочком ткани, кастрюлькой воды, расческой и старой пыльной лентой для волос.

— Не дергайся, — скомандовал он и, сгрузив свою поклажу на ближайший гроб, стащил с Грелля очки.  
— Ты что творишь? — запротестовал тот.  
— Человека из тебя!

«Гробовщику иногда бывает слишком скучно», — подумывал Грелль. До сегодняшнего дня он и предположить не мог, насколько.

Громкие протесты его не спасли. Гробовщик елозил по его лицу мокрой тряпкой, расчесывал волосы жесткой щеткой — да просто издевался и получал удовольствие!

Его драгоценные волосы! На щетке их осталось почти как на голове — выдрал целый клок, старый проходимец!

— Не бойся, их у тебя еще много! — Гробовщик грубо собрал его волосы в хвост и туго завязал лентой, а потом водрузил Греллю очки обратно на нос и вручил зеркало. — На, любуйся! — победоносно заявил он.

Грелль с опаской заглянул в зеркало и не сразу себя узнал.

— Видишь? И даже не умер.

Он чувствовал себя нагим и блеклым. У всех жнецов были травянисто-зеленые глаза с двойной радужкой, и это — единственное, что осталось в нем заметным. Бескровные губы совершенно потерялись на фоне бескровного же лица, и даже огненно-рыжие волосы больше не скрадывали его белизну — болтались конским хвостом за спиной.

— Что ты со мной сделал?  
— Первый шаг. Остальные тебе придется делать самому, — беззаботно бросил Гробовщик. — Поверь тому, кто видал на своем веку миллионы женщин: не цацки, не косметика и не то, что между ног, делают женщину женщиной, — вдруг раздраженно выпалил он. — В первую очередь это, — он ткнул Грелля пальцем в лоб, — и это, — в грудь.  
— Но мне нравятся косметика и цацки! — буркнул Грелль.  
— И выглядишь ты как шлюха, уж прости. А все почему? Перегнул палку!

«Гробовщик всегда прав, Гробовщик всегда прав», — как мантру повторял про себя Грелль. К тому же, если ради Себастьяна придется пойти на такие жертвы, то он, наверное, готов. Лишь бы жертвы не оказались напрасными…

— Демон или нет, — продолжал Гробовщик, — но все же он мужчина. Широких взглядов, смею заметить, а ты даже его умудрился повергнуть в ужас.

«Да вы просто уникум, диспетчер Сатклифф, — отозвался в голове голос начальника. — Повергнуть в ужас демона способен далеко не каждый». Проблема в том, что Грелль вовсе не хотел отпугивать Себастьяна. Он, к несчастью, слишком его любил.

— Чтобы измениться, потребуется недюжинная сила воли, Грелль, — Гробовщик лениво расселся на стуле и почесал подбородок. — Заслуживать его расположение придется поступками, а не красивыми глазками. Он много старше тебя и уже пресытился вечностью, хочет чего-нибудь нового. Впечатления — товар. Заставь его чувствовать себя равным тебе или вообще докажи, что он слабее — и не прогадаешь. Та еще редкость, а уж как падки на нее демоны!.. Сможешь — и тогда уже все равно будет, мужчина ты, женщина или инфузория-туфелька. Себастьян от тебя вовек не отстанет.

Грелль задумался. На равных. Или слабее. Потому Себастьян так рьяно выполняет условия своего последнего контракта? Ему настолько дороги переживания, рождающиеся рядом с тем странным ребенком?

— Право, ума не приложу, каким сумасшедшим нужно быть, чтобы искать любви демона, — проворчал Гробовщик и налил себе еще чаю. — Ты и сам знаешь, что все плохо кончится.  
— Я не жалею.  
— Когда буду готовить для тебя гроб, тоже жалеть не стану.  
— Спасибо…  
— Но если мои советы помогут, а ты вернешься в следующий раз на своих двоих, — намекнул Гробовщик, — будешь у меня в долгу. Как раз зима на дворе, люди частенько попадают в несчастные случаи, а помощника у меня нет…  
— Это шантаж! — восклинкул Грелль.  
— Услуга за услугу.

Грелль рассмеялся. В конце концов, перед ним сам Легендарный Жнец, а его советы дорогого стоят.

— Тебе не пора? — окликнул его Гробовщик. — Уильям будет рвать и метать.  
— Давай просто условимся, что мой начальник — зануда и сухарь.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ошибаешься, — хихикнул Гробовщик.

Грелль нехотя попрощался — тут уж было куда уютнее, чем среди напыщенных снобов-жнецов — и вернулся к холоду улицы, не придав особого значения последним словам. Куда больше его занимали советы касательно Себастьяна.

Дверь за спиной неприятно скрипнула, и промозглый ветер ударил в лицо. В замерзшей луже у порога Грелль увидел отражение нового себя. Кто знает, а вдруг?..


	2. Симфония вторая

Уильям Т. Спирс — начальник Лондонского департамента Ассоциации жнецов — при ближайшем рассмотрении напоминал воплощение самой смерти: появлялся — всегда вовремя, выглядел — устрашающе-безупречно, работал — чтобы после него нечего было переделывать. Грелль знал его со времен учебы в Академии Жнецов и мысленно присвистывал при каждом вызове на ковер. Перемены были разительными. Когда-то тихоня и ботаник Уильям боялся лишнее слово молвить, но стоило делу дойти до выпускного экзамена — и Грелль за свое самодовольство получил по шее так, что еще долго вспоминал ту трепку с мечтательным оскалом. Пожалуй, именно таких берут руководить жнецами: их не видно и не слышно, пока они не нужны, но едва запахнет жаренным — они тут как тут, готовые вынести на своих плечах любую трудность. Греллю нравилась такая способность, но в то же время она до зубовного скрежета раздражала — ведь Уильяма все равно было слишком много, даже если в нем никто не нуждался. Под его чутким руководством весь Департамент ходил по струнке, а последний аврал канул в лету вместе с прошлым начальником. И хотя железная дисциплина в рядах жнецов ценилась высоко, порой Уильям умудрялся знатно перегнуть палку.

Сумасшедшие сверхурочные за малейшую провинность и детальнейшая отчетность по сбору душ быстро искоренили разгильдяйство, но посеяли нездоровую ненависть, призрак которой еще не один год витал по департаменту. Спустя бесчисленное количество громких скандалов, переводов в другие отделы и жалоб вышестоящему начальству почти все признали, что методы Спирса себя оправдывают. Некогда массовые, протесты время от времени все еще вспыхивали среди непривычных к подобному стажеров, но сходили на нет после очередной разъяснительной беседы с начальством, а бывалые жнецы со скорбными лицами — как и положено ангелам смерти — после каждой вылазки за душами отправлялись за письменные столы и просто сетовали на свою тяжкую долю.

Уильям делал все, чтобы облегчить работу себе и подчиненным. Стоило признать — с большим усердием, не распыляясь на лишнюю болтовню в целом и неформальное общение с рядовыми жнецами в частности, за что его немногословность иногда ошибочно принимали за гордыню. Многие помнили времена, когда он был еще простым диспетчером и позволял себе некоторые вольности вроде редких опозданий на сборы или разговоров ни о чем в рабочее время, и тем более не могли смириться с переменой. Вскоре настало время, когда он из личности превратился в символ, монумент, идеальный образ.

Уильям Т. Спирс — уважаемый жнец и глава Департамента. Он не спит, не ест и не пьет, а собирает души, муштрует подчиненных и, если приходится, голыми руками убивает демонов. Одни на него равняются, другие его ненавидят. Он умер в двадцать шесть, но из-за очков выглядит на десять лет старше, носит строгий костюм, а его белое как мел бесстрастное лицо напоминает посмертную маску. И безупречный порядок ничто не нарушает, пока Уильям Т. Спирс исправно исполняет свои обязанности. Если же нет — Департамент коллективно сходит с ума.

Грелль заметил это примерно полгода назад. То странное утро выдалось слишком солнечным, чтобы приходить на работу вовремя, потому он еще полчаса после начала рабочего дня без задней мысли гулял по лондонским крышам. Сценарий дальнейших событий был вызубрен наизусть и отработан до автоматизма: взбучка от Спирса — «Ваша наглость, диспетчер Сатклифф, не имеет границ!», сверхурочные, во время которых он восполнит недостачу душ, и осуждающие взгляды нескольких особо ответственных диспетчеров. Каково же было его удивление, когда привычная кара его не настигла! Земля остановилась, а небо рухнуло на голову — одновременно всему диспетчерскому отделу зачем-то понадобился начальник, потому под своды родного Департамента Грелль вошел под дружный топот и взволнованный гомон голосов.

Когда Спирс появился, все мысленно были готовы получить нагоняй еще и за безделье, но тот лишь сухо пожелал подчиненным доброго утра и скрылся за дверью своего кабинета. Грелль слишком давно его знал, чтобы не заметить — Уильям пребывал в смятении. Он не окинул никого равнодушным взглядом, не сделал ни единого замечания, хотя было за что; напротив — он отводил взгляд и будто бы норовил спрятаться от посторонних.

А прятать было что — хотя бы красные от недосыпа глаза, не говоря уже о не первой свежести рубашке. Уильям был непозволительно рассеян — настолько, что, запирая за собой дверь кабинета, не заметил, как из приоткрытого портфеля выпала грампластинка.

Грелль воспользовался всеобщим секундным замешательством, поднял ее с пола и, приложив к груди, плотно закутался в плащ. Ему не терпелось узнать, что же на ней записано, и, представься подходящий момент, он узнал бы, но, как назло, этот самый момент совершенно не желал представляться: пластинка весь день сиротливо покоилась в ящике стола, а Грелль слишком любил музыку, чтобы рыться там без ущерба для рабочего времени.

Его величество случай выпал во время обеда. Все, кто не ушел на сбор душ, отправились в столовую, а Грелль, потирая руки, выудил из ящика горемычную пластинку и принялся изучать ее.

— Джованни Баттиста Перголези, опера «Служанка-госпожа», — пробубнил он себе под нос. — Мистер Спирс, вы полны сюрпризов.

На обложке беглым почерком — совершенно точно Уильяму не принадлежавшим — осталась пара карандашных пометок: «Se tu m’ami, д.у., 6».

Грелль изумленно почесал в затылке. При жизни он часто имел дело с музыкой — ему даже приходилось петь; «Se tu m’ami» — вполне реальная и знакомая ему ариетта из оной оперы, но что такое «д.у., 6», он, сколько ни силился, так и не сообразил.

Время поджимало. Грелль вытащил из шкафа давно припрятанный на всякий случай патефон, мысленно похвалив себя за умение развлекаться на рабочем месте, нашел нужную композицию и в очередной раз изумился — и вправду успел подзабыть, как она звучит.

Легкая, непринужденная, немного шутливая — такая музыка совершенно не подходила строгому и монументальному как гора Уильяму. По крайней мере, Греллю так казалось. А ведь когда-то Уильям был скромным мальчишкой, наверняка чуть пугливым и мнительным; отчего-то у Грелля перед глазами ожил этот старый как мир образ, но и он стремительно истлел, стоило музыке смолкнуть. Уильям слишком к себе строг, Уильям четко разделяет работу и личное время, Уильям никогда не принесет на работу пластинку и никогда не позволит ее слушать… «Но это уже не тот Уильям, что раньше, — невесело подытожил Грелль, — потому что прежний Уильям всегда приходит на работу, выспавшись и в идеально отглаженном костюме».

Музыка — воздушно-легкая, как кружево, Уильям — непозволительно неряшлив и рассеян. Ни тому, ни другому в стерильно-белых стенах Департамента места нет, но и то, и другое реально, как стул, на котором Грелль сидел.

Греллю стало слегка неуютно — он слишком не любил перемен, но отчего-то ощущал странный покой. До одури трогательная в своей нежности, музыка звучала и звучала, а он был не в силах сражаться с ее чарами. В единый поток звука влился еще один голос — смелее и смелее, пока о стенку чашки на столе не задребезжала ложечка. Грелль почти отвык петь, но тем приятнее было вспоминать былые навыки. Уж в чем в чем, а в своем голосе он никогда не сомневался…

Он был почти готов сорваться с места и помчаться с благой вестью — Уильям снова тот мальчишка, что сидел с ним за одной партой! — поблагодарить того за такое чудесное событие, как вдруг вспомнил — он еще не знает, что обронил пластинку.

Дверь в кабинет пронзительно скрипнула — давно пора было вызвать слесаря, — и Грелль запнулся от испуга. Обед ведь еще не закончился!

— От вас, мистер Сатклифф, — прозвучал за спиной холодный голос, — было бы больше толку, если бы вы просто пели.

Грелль обернулся и обмер. Он не знал, как себя вести с таким Уильямом…

— Будьте добры, верните мою пластинку, — потребовал тот.

Грелль с опаской посмотрел на него: лицо будто вытянулось еще сильнее, волосы, всегда зачесанные назад, падали на потускневшие глаза. Хоть рубашку сменил — и на том спасибо, но отчего-то все равно выглядел… уставшим и больным.

— Конечно, как скажешь, — Грелль не рискнул возразить. Даже не из-за того, что пластинка чужая. Просто Уильям вел себя странно.  
— На сегодня вы свободны, Сатклифф, — безразлично бросил Уильям и вышел.

У Грелля остался всего один не озвученный вопрос: какого черта?


	3. Симфония третья

— Ребекка Хопкинс, урожденная Дрейк. Дочь гувернантки и государственного служащего, — монотонно бубнил Грелль, стоя на крыше ветхого летнего домика. — Дата рождения — 23:18, 11 мая 1865 года. Дата смерти — 10:06, 24 декабря 1889 года. Причина смерти — падение льдины на голову.

Он посмотрел под ноги — на предполагаемое место смерти — заметил внушительных размеров сосульку, свисающую с крыши. Глупая и бессмысленная смерть скучной благовоспитанной девушки; Грелль больше любил забирать души воров, убийц, полицейских и солдат: безумный калейдоскоп их памяти захватывал не хуже лихо закрученных детективных сюжетов или драматических постановок. Охота за впечатлениями приводила его даже к несанкционированным массовым убийствам, но после слушания по делу Джека Потрошителя пришлось умерить свой пыл — следующее гуляние на широкую ногу грозило стать последним в его вечности.

— В 9:42 Ребекка Хопкинс отправится на пешую прогулку в обществе своей сестры Кэролайн Дрейк и, обогнав ее на три шага, умрет от травмы, полученной от упавшей на голову сосульки, — зачитывал Грелль сводку из Книги Смерти. — Смерть великая, ну и скукота!

Он по привычке потянулся рукой к голове, чтобы поправить волосы, но вспомнил, как сегодня утром Гробовщик заставил завязать их в хвост. Да уж, Себастьян удивится на год вперед! Мысленно Грелль поставил галочку напротив пункта «Зайти в гости к Себастьяну и покрасоваться», вздрогнул от его предполагаемой реакции и заставил себя приняться за работу — чем быстрее он закончит, тем меньше нервов ему вытреплет зануда Уильям.

На фото отпускного бланка — открытое овальное лицо, большие грустные глаза (будто знала, что умрет молодой), тонкие губы, густые темные волосы. Даже немного жаль губить такую красоту.

Две невысоких миловидных девушки появились на пороге дома. Сначала Грелль, сославшись на усталость, решил, что у него двоится в глазах — девушки оказались совершенно одинаковыми. Никто даже не предупредил, что они близнецы — отдел мониторинга работал из рук вон плохо!

Грелль присмотрелся. Одна из них, судя по документам, была замужем, но — вот незадача! — на дворе стоял мороз, и обручальное кольцо было скрыто под муфтой. Он разозлился и был уже близок к тому, чтобы спуститься с крыши и заранее просмотреть воспоминания обеих, но все же крайние меры решил отложить на потом. В голову пришла дельная мысль: молодая замужняя девушка может быть беременной, и потому Грелль принялся слушать. Плод обретает душу и зачатки сознания к пятой неделе своего развития, но обычно не числится в Книге Смерти, так как его гибель закономерно наступает вместе с гибелью матери — жнецам рассказывают об этом еще на первом курсе академии; Грелль зацепился за эту информацию как за спасательный круг и не без труда вычислил еще слишком молодой и почти незаметный даже для обостренных чувств жнеца комочек жизни. Мысленно он уже не раз проклял и пожелал мучительной смерти тому, кто сегодня составлял для него список, и про себя отметил, что в конце рабочего дня обязательно закатит форменный скандал. В подобных случаях важная любая деталь, но о деталях опять никто не позаботился!

Сестры Дрейк обошли припорошенный снегом сад, направляясь к летнему домику. Грелль напрягся, готовый прыгнуть в нужный момент, и крепче ухватился за рукоять Косы. До ушей донеслись обрывки фраз, которыми непринужденно перекидывались девушки.

—…а он уже знает?  
— Собираюсь рассказать ему сегодня!  
— А родителям когда?  
— Не знаю.  
— Долго ты скрываться не сможешь. Решайте свою проблему, пока о ней знаю только я.

Ребекка — Греллю казалось, что это была она — поникла.

Из дальнейшего разговора он понял, что она беременна, но не замужем.

— Какого черта здесь происходит? — выругался он.

Судорожно копаясь в Книге Смерти, он силился понять, где ошибка. Ребекка Хопкинс, урожденная Дрейк, умрет от падения льдины на голову. По логике, именно она и должна была ждать ребенка, но беременной оказалась незамужняя девушка.

В мире людей существовали такие представления о порядочности и целомудрии, которые были очень далеки от его понимания, но, тем не менее, Грелль прекрасно знал, что за подобную выходку Ребекку — или все же Кэролайн, будь она неладна?! — по головке не погладят.

— Знаешь, Уильям как раз на днях говорил, что готовит мне сюрприз! — вдруг проворковала беременная девушка.

Резкая перемена настроения Грелля совершенно огорошила. Девушка без умолку лепетала и совершенно не походила на человека с кучей проблем. Грелль, не сдержавшись, прыснул. Этот ее Уильям — тот еще тип: думать головой явно не в его стиле. Отчего-то подумалось, что все Уильямы, с которыми ему приходилось пересекаться — в том числе и его начальник — отличались серьезностью и здравомыслием, а этот вдруг испортил статистику! Попутно Грелль мысленно сварил в кипящем масле весь отдел мониторинга за недостаток данных, но этот единственный в своем роде Уильям все равно никак не давал ему покоя — уж настолько развеселил своей безалаберностью.

До момента смерти Ребекки Хопкинс оставались считанные минуты. Грелль сплюнул — будь что будет: личные проблемы людей его не касаются, а Кэролайн Дрейк явно не Ребекка Хопкинс, так что кандидат на изъятие души есть.

Дальше случилось то, чего он не ожидал: Кэролайн Дрейк наступила на подол платья и упала, Ребекка Хопкинс вышла вперед. Лед уже трещал над ее головой, но сестра, выпутавшись из платья, вскочила на ноги и все же успела оттолкнуть ее в сторону, приняв удар на себя. Через мгновение все закончилось — Кэролайн Дрейк лежала на земле с пробитой головой.

Грелль мысленно послал в ад весь отдел мониторинга — падение льдины на голову, но про спасение сестры ни слова, да еще и имена перепутали! — спрыгнул с крыши и под аккомпанемент девичьего плача принялся просматривать воспоминания на пленке жизни.

Из глубин памяти Кэролайн Дрейк зазвучала музыка. До боли знакомая — та самая, которую полгода назад он стащил у Уильяма из-под носа.

Детство — беззаботное и счастливое: Грелль погрузился в ее чувства и чуть не уснул от вселенского безразличия к окружающему миру. Сытая, лелеемая, образованная. Любит играть на клавесине и восхищается Данте Алигьери. Очень странная и замкнутая в себе девочка.

Кэролайн взрослеет — и снова ничего примечательного: безразличие, гордыня, иногда жестокость. Кэролайн четырнадцать: она оскорбляет подруг, ненавидит сестру и часто поглядывает вверх. Кэролайн восемнадцать: она слишком бережет свои холеные руки, часами вертится у зеркала и все равно ждет чего-то сверху. Кэролайн двадцать три: она проклинает свою гордыню, отчаянно бежит от одиночества, но так и не сводит глаз с неба.

Будь он сопливым стажером, заприметил бы такое внимание к небу и наверняка провозгласил бы ее новым Коперником, но кроме бесконечной игры в гляделки с небом предпосылок на то не было.

…а потом Грелль увидел в ее воспоминаниях самого Уильяма Т. Спирса.

Кэролайн идет по малолюдной улице и видит, как сгорбленный старик хватается за сердце. Немногочисленные прохожие равнодушно бредут мимо чужой боли, а она рискует подойти и усадить старика на скамейку, но так и не успевает — чувствует болезненный укол в руку. Над стариком, будто сотканный из воздуха, склоняется молодой темноволосый мужчина с секатором, и она вдруг со всей ясностью понимает — за этим человеком пришла сама смерть.

Смерть дышит спокойной силой, отточенным движением извлекает человеческую душу и поднимает на Кэролайн ирреально-зеленые глаза. Если смерть бывает такой красивой, то Кэролайн не боится умирать.

— Что? — в бешенстве возопил Грелль.

Мысли в голове роились одна хуже другой — жнец показался смертному человеку задолго до его смерти либо же смертный увидел жнеца против его воли? Если так, то эта девушка была опасна для целого мироздания!

Грелль продолжил рыться в ее воспоминаниях и почувствовал, что скоро поседеет. Спирс, Спирс, везде Спирс! Он допустил ошибку! Он задел Косой Смерти постороннюю особу, он выдал себя, он… он десять лет был смыслом жизни для этой девушки! Уму непостижимо!

Ее чувства приводили в ярость. Десять лет Ребекка ждала Уильяма, и Грелль надеялся, что не дождется, но этот идиот аккурат к ее совершеннолетию устроил явление Христа народу! Благо, что девчонка была не из болтливых. Да и кто бы ей поверил, скажи она, что видела жнеца?

Грелль судорожно рылся в ее воспоминаниях и сам не знал, что искать.

Опять чертов Спирс! Грелль собственной Косой мог поклясться, что никогда не видел его таким обходительным: кланяется, целует в руку, ведет прогуляться по крышам. Да их чудом никто не заметил!

Очкарик и зануда внезапно превратился в истинного джентльмена с безупречными манерами. Еще бы глупой девке не повестись на его ухаживания — она, доморощенная интеллектуалка, и мужчин-то в своей жизни встречала от силы раз или два. Другой вопрос — что заинтересовало в ней Уильяма? У Грелля не было на него ответа — Кэролайн казалась ему эталоном скуки.

— Два сапога пара! — раздраженно буркнул он.

С неверием перебирая пленки с воспоминаниями, он наблюдал за тем, как Кэролайн с замиранием сердца слушает монолог своего благоверного. И почему этот чурбан не общается так со своими подчиненными?

Грелль поймал себя на мысли, что Уильям — хороший рассказчик, а девчонка на редкость любознательна: хочешь узнать что-нибудь наверняка — спроси у существа, которое разменяло третье столетие. Вежливый, тактичный, беспристрастный, он отвечал на все ее вопросы, если только это не касалось тонкостей его работы. Даже проинструктировал на случай, если ей случится наткнуться на других жнецов, чертов псих!

— И все равно — чем ты думал, когда спускался в мир людей? — в сердцах выкрикнул Грелль.

Он просматривал целые годы воспоминаний и ясно видел, как Уильям привязывается к этой девушке, а та терпеливо ждет, когда его чувства созреют.

Уильям крадет ее первый поцелуй — и Грелль готов был поклясться, что это ему приснилось. Он читал чувства девушки как раскрытую книгу: Кэролайн в смятении, дрожит. Дальше от нее ничего не зависит. Дальше — Уильям должен набраться мужества.

Грелль по инерции надеялся, что хоть где-то придурку-Спирсу хватит ума нажать на тормоза, но зря. Ему уже почти не верилось, что Спирс — не придурок.

Проходит почти год, и на протяжении него он чуть увереннее целует, чуть откровеннее обнимает, чуть обольстительнее смотрит.

Их первая близость — полгода назад — и реальность, в которой Уильям Т. Спирс — педант и хронический девственник, с треском рушится.

Они проводят вместе бесчисленное количество ночей — и Грелль уже не сомневается в том, чьего ребенка носит под сердцем Кэролайн Дрейк.

Последний вопрос: что делать? Грелль не привык принимать такие сложные решения, ему не с кем их обсудить. Уильям, несомненно, узнает о ее смерти, и одному богу известно, что будет дальше. Оставить ее жить означало большие проблемы — жнец не имел права налаживать крепкие связи с миром людей. Трезвонить на каждом углу о похождениях собственного начальника тоже чревато неприятностями: хоть он Грелля порой и раздражает, ситуация сложилась хуже некуда.

Грелль безмерно устал и, будь на то его воля, после сегодняшних событий проспал бы неделю. Нужно было всего лишь срезать пленку воспоминаний и положить конец этой истории, но руки его не слушались, а Коса вдруг отяжелела донельзя.

Вокруг девушки причитали родственники, соседи помогали поднять тело на носилки — технически она была еще жива, но стоило изъять душу….

Грелль в последний раз взвесил все плюсы и минусы в пользу ее смерти. Кэролайн Дрейк не было в его списке и погибла она вместо своей сестры — этого бы хватило, чтобы не изымать душу, но! — возможно, ее жизнь или жизнь ее потомка неблагоприятно скажутся на ходе истории. Ребенок смертной и жнеца — нонсенс, а уж какие проблемы будут у Спирса, когда дело дойдет до Высшего Совета!..

Все выглядело слишком уж прозрачно. Подмена имен, ошибки и недомолвки в Книге Смерти — как будто кто-то пытался обмануть судьбу, но что-то все равно пошло не так. Грелль совершенно отчетливо чувствовал себя орудием в чьих-то руках. Да и не в чьих-то вовсе, — одернул он себя. Кандидат на роль преступника был всего один.

Уильям Т. Спирс.

Нужно было быть полоумным, чтобы не сообразить, кто приложил руку к этому делу и якобы случайно поручил его Греллю.

Грелль безответственный, Грелль не заметит разницы, Грелль не станет разбираться, Грелль просто сделает и без задней мысли побежит к своему треклятому демону. Именно так все и будет — он будто слышал мысли Уильяма.

— Да, Грелль просто сделает так, как нужно.

Он без зазрений совести замахнулся Косой. Пленка воспоминаний свернулась вокруг нее, и все в мгновение закончилось.

Родственники плакали, кровь из разбитой головы заливала снег, жнец уносил с собой две юных души и чуть ли не впервые проклинал свою работу.


	4. Симфония четвертая

Грелль смирился с тем, что слава обычно бежит впереди него, потому, даже не успев толком набедокурить, заведомо знал, что среди новых знакомых уже слывет феноменальным растяпой. Так с подачи его чересчур строгого, но оттого не менее импульсивного начальника утверждал едва ли не весь Лондонский департамент Ассоциации Жнецов. Стажеры же, которым приходилось иметь с ним дело, почему-то часто обзаводились диаметрально противоположным мнением, чем частенько выручали, когда он все-таки умудрялся крупно напортачить.

Уильям Т. Спирс, в противовес вечно восхищенным стажерам, свято верил, что диспетчер Сатклифф сделал гадость всему миру одним лишь фактом своего существования. Грелль был экспрессивной и отходчивой личностью, а еще утверждал, что должен был родиться женщиной, и потому позволял себе неподобающий внешний вид и флирт с любым мало-мальски привлекательным мужчиной. Так уж распорядились высшие силы — Уильям был не просто его начальником, а еще и одним из тех самых — по мнению Грелля — привлекательных мужчин.

Если раздражающе правильный и непомерно строгий Уильям ему когда-то и нравился, то от тех времен уже и след простыл, и досаждал ему Грелль своими излияниями скорее по привычке. Хотя его вызывающее поведение, болезненное неприятие себя и чрезмерная легкость, с которой он отбирал у людей жизни, порой немного пугали и наводили на мысль, а не сводить ли дражайшего диспетчера Сатклиффа к психиатру, в целом атмосфера безумного веселья скорее помогала смириться со сложностью работы.

Ходили слухи, будто во время выпускного экзамена Стаклифф и Спирс из-за чего-то круто повздорили, а теперь, уже став начальником, Спирс не давал спуску нерадивому подчиненному, но слухи без фактов — всего лишь слухи, а добиться правды даже от болтливого Сатклиффа оказывалось непосильной задачей: оперировал он обычно лишь непристойными возгласами об «их первом разе», на что окружающие сразу же закрывали глаза. Мало кто задумывался о том, что Грелль просто не хочет распространяться о тех событиях. Его слишком давно перестали воспринимать всерьез, чтобы думать о таких вещах.

Было известно одно — о Спирсе ничего неизвестно наверняка. Ответственный начальник, вечно уставший от безалаберности подчиненных, бесчувственный сухарь, не способный ни на понимание, ни на сострадание, просто видный мужчина — и на этом всё. Если у него и были скелеты в шкафу, то отныне о них знал только вездесущий проныра Грелль, да и он бы унес их с собой в могилу — даже его болтливости был предел.

Про инцидент с Ребеккой Хопкинс, как и предполагалось, Уильям пока что ничего не знал.

Грелль сделал вид, что безумно устал, лениво помахал рукой стайке стажеров и под аккомпанемент недоуменных возгласов направил стопы в свой кабинет. Стоило двери за его спиной захлопнуться, как он тут же ощутил всю бедственность положения.

Принять решение оказалось проще, чем за него ответить.

Дано: влюбленный по уши Уильям и беременная от него смертная девушка. Скорее всего, Уильям не виделся с ней около недели, иначе учуял бы еще одну душу. Возможен и другой вариант: Уильям знает о ее беременности, но пока не решил, как поступить. Или все-таки решил умолчать этот факт, и потому подменил имена в списке. В конце концов, начальник отдела обладает такими полномочиями и в экстренных ситуациях может или воспользоваться… Сколько инстанций ему пришлось оббегать и сколько фальшивых доказательств в важности жизни этой девушки приложить, думать было страшно.

Грелль не знал, куда себя деть. Все отчеты и ведомости по сегодняшним смертям он уже старательно подделал, пленку воспоминаний собственноручно искромсал до такой степени, что…

…он выгораживает собственного начальника — мысль сумасбродная и неестественная в своей сумасбродности.

— Услуга за услугу, — шепнул он.

Уильям, сколько бы ни поносил его, по мере сил все равно вытаскивал из передряг. Но кому спасать Уильяма, если тот оступится?

Грелль опустился на стул и запустил пятерню в волосы. Внутри до сих пор клокотала бессильная злоба. Уильям Т. Спирс не умеет ошибаться — это аксиома. Но он ошибся! Грелль слишком ненавидел перемены, чтобы простить ему такую оплошность.

В дверь постучали. Шум из коридора доносился просто ужасающий.

— Войдите, — скомандовал Грелль.  
— Сэр Сатклифф! — в проходе показалась белобрысая голова Рональда Нокса, его стажера.  
— Еще раз назовешь меня сэром — уши бантиком завяжу.

Грелль привык общаться со стажерами непринужденно, однако не позволял им забывать о своем авторитете наставника. Тем более Рональду! Не заметишь, как этот мелкий хулиган залезет на шею и свесит ножки.

— Заходи, коль собирался.

Тот замер на пороге, внимательно его разглядывая.

— Сэр Сатклифф, а что с вами? — с опаской спросил Рональд.  
— Сменил имидж, — фыркнул тот.  
— Вам идет.

«Маленькое брехло, — подумал Грелль и не без гордости отметил: — Моя школа!»

— Я ненадолго, — Рональд топтался на пороге и явно из-за чего-то волновался. — Мистер Спирс просил вас зайти ближе к концу рабочего дня.  
— А знаешь ли ты, Ронни, что в старину гонцам за дурные вести сносили головы? — хищно улыбнулся Грелль. Сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре — верный курс.  
— Простите, сэр Сатклифф, — с наигранным смирением ответил Рональд. — Не вы первый. В его кабинете сегодня пол-отдела побывало.  
— И?  
— Спрашивал, не вернулись ли вы.  
— У каждого?  
— Да.  
— Не обращай внимания, — махнул рукой Грелль. — Ты тут недавно, так что не прочувствовал на себе всех странностей нашего Уилли. Он с меня глаз не спускает. Иногда мне кажется, будто он неровно ко мне дышит.  
— Вы как всегда, сэр Сатклифф! — расхохотался Рональд.  
— Брысь отсюда, негодник!

Греллю и самому бы хотелось верить в свои слова. На этого раздолбая подействовало — значит, хоть временно Уильяма перестанут в чем-то подозревать.

Безумие достигло апогея к шести часам вечера. Грелль еле заставил себя закончить последний отчет и вышел из кабинета. Везде, куда ни глянь, царило необъяснимое веселье, будто люди действительно перестали умирать, и на работу завтра можно не идти — в хранилище кос распивали чай прямо на рабочем месте и травили анекдоты, несколько особо бойких стажеров, рассевшись на кушетках в приемной, играло в шахматы, в главном офисе летали самолетики и обсуждались планы на вечер, а секретарши премерзко шушукались между собой.

Грелль почесал в затылке и уныло подытожил, что всеобщее веселье никак не способствует серьезному разговору. А тот обязан был состояться сегодня, пусть даже наступит конец света.

Он шустро промчался по коридору, пытаясь привлечь как можно меньше внимания, постучал в дверь и вошел в приемную. Место, в котором ему приходилось бывать практически ежедневно, претерпело почти разительные изменения: здесь несколько дней не вытирали пыль, а коврик у двери чуть загнулся, будто кто-то зацепился за него носком ботинка, но в спешке так и не поправил; апофеозом бардака оказалась секретарша, читавшая книгу прямо на рабочем месте.

— А что происходит? — внезапно взвыл Грелль.  
— Вы к мистеру Спирсу? — спокойно поинтересовалась она, и ее спокойный тон вдруг привел в чувства.  
— Да.  
— Он меня предупредил и велел передать, чтобы вы подождали в кабинете.

Грелль постарался не удивляться, но получилось плохо. Обычно, если нужно было отлучиться, Уильям запирал кабинет на ключ.

— А где он?  
— Срочно вызвали, скоро должен вернуться.

Она махнула рукой в сторону двери и опять уткнулась в книгу. Греллю не осталось ничего, кроме как пройти, сесть и хорошенько подумать над тем, что он скажет. Как назло, в голову не приходило ни одной дельной мысли.

Уильям вернется и, как пить дать, будет долго и нудно сыпать витиеватыми оскорблениями (запас которых у него, кажется, вообще неисчерпаем), а потом заменит его косу смерти на ножницы. Или перочинный ножик. Или ключ для вскрытия бутылок. Или лезвие для бритья… Он — большой затейник, если дело доходит до моральных унижений, но Греллю было чертовски страшно не потому. А вдруг о случившемся уже кто-нибудь знает? Вдруг он недостаточно хорошо замел следы?

Все не так. Сегодня все наперекосяк с самого треклятого утра!

Окно — занавешено. На столе — кипа не разобранных бумаг и чья-то раскрытая книга жизни — а ведь Уильям никогда не работал с книгами жизни в своем кабинете. Грелль аккуратно заглянул в нее и захотел малодушно удрать.

Вся жизнь Кэролайн Дрейк в первозданном виде: не изъято ни минуты воспоминаний, а ведь можно было!.. можно было вычеркнуть всего лишь одно событие — и все стало бы на свои места!

«Нет, у Уильяма не поднялась бы рука», — здраво рассудил Грелль. Предложи ему самому кто-нибудь вот так избавиться от воспоминаний о Себастьяне — болезненных, как раковая опухоль! — он тоже бы не решился.

Грелль сидел как на иголках и уже был близок к тому, чтобы сорваться с места и отправиться на поиски этого тугодума, как вдруг тот сам явился.

На нем лица не было. Грелль догадался — уже знает.

Уильям, даже не заметив постороннего в кабинете, нервно швырнул на пол Косу, приложился к стене и буквально сполз по ней на пол, а потом спрятал лицо в ладонях: замер, будто даже дышать перестал, и просидел так с полминуты. Грелль никогда не знал его таким, а оттого перепугался до безумия.

Уильям, немного придя в себя, нервным движением убрал со лба встрепанные волосы и судорожно вздохнул.

— Я всё знаю, — смело заявил Грелль и встал со стула. — Всё до последней минуты.  
— Вы не потрудитесь ничего мне объяснить?

Тон был холодным и не терпящим возражений. Сначала Грелль удивился — убитые горем так не разговаривают, но потом ощущение чужой беспомощности придало сил и заставило действовать; он готов был любого задавить одними только аргументами, если бы потребовалось.

— Не потружусь, болван ты безголовый! — выкрикнул он. — Чем ты думал?  
— Не вашего ума дело, Сатклифф, — со спокойной уверенностью парировал Уильям. — От вас требовалось всего лишь забрать душу согласно списку, но вы даже с этим не в состоянии справиться!  
— Согласно списку? Которому из: той макулатуре, что мне дали утром, или тому, что валяется в мусорном ведре?!

Грелль был вне себя. Теперь его отчитывают за то, что он впервые в жизни действовал по уставу!

— Их было двое, Уильям! Два разных списка — две одинаковых, черт бы их побрал, девушки! Какого лешего? Или ты принял меня за полного идиота?

Ему не дали договорить. В приступе холодной ярости Уильям схватил Косу Смерти и замахнулся — из чистого везения Грелль лишился пряди волос, а не головы.

— Первый пункт Устава, — и от прямого удара Грелля спасла прыткость, — жнец обязан собирать души, отмеченные в списке, — еще один взмах Косы со свистом рассек воздух. — Что из этого вам не понятно?  
— Зачем ты подменил список? — ехидно выплюнул Грелль. — Надеялся, что старина Грелль не станет вдаваться в подробности? — лезвие больно ужалило лодыжку. — Что ж сам не отправился на сбор? Боялся напугать свою девку?

Уильям плотно сжал губы и еще раз замахнулся. За спиной у Грелля громко треснуло стекло, а потом подул морозный ветер.

— Вперед, Уилли! Можешь выбить все окна, — рассмеялся он и раскинул руки, как проповедник в церкви. Нога ощутимо болела, но виду он не подавал. — Только меня это не напугает.  
— Мне никто не мешает вас убить.  
— Ты ведь жнец! — скучающе протянул Грелль. — Забыл, что даже мертвые умеют говорить?  
— Скормлю вашу душу тому гадкому демону. Хоть как-то вы ему удовольствие доставите.  
— А это был удар ниже пояса, Уилли.

Грелль перепрыгнул через стол и, увернувшись от очередного удара, ухватился за древко Косы.

— Ты заврался, мистер Спирс. Пользуешься своим авторитетом и творишь темные делишки?

Уильям сильно дернул Косу на себя, и Грелль, повалившись на пол, пребольно ударился животом.

— Окей, один-ноль в твою пользу, — проскрипел он, пока Уильям в очередной раз заносил Косу над головой.

Неожиданно, с бог весть откуда взявшейся прытью Грелль кувыркнулся вперед, и Коса намертво застряла в полу аккурат там, где он лежал мгновение назад. После этого уложить Уильяма на лопатки оказалось пустяковой задачей — тот так растерялся, что осознал свой проигрыш, кажется, вечность спустя.

— Один-один, — парировал Грелль и подал ему руку, но тот отказался от помощи и встал самостоятельно. — А теперь, когда ты безоружен и более-менее выплеснул свою ярость, можно и поговорить.

Коса вошла глубоко в пол — одному ее не вытащить, но Уильям решил попытаться, чем только рассмешил.

— Жалко выглядишь, — невесело сказал Грелль и закинул за плечи встрепанные волосы. — Скажи, Уильям, ты в своем уме?  
— Я считаю ваш вопрос некорректным.  
— Ты считай-считай! — он, прихрамывая, подошел к креслу и вальяжно в нем развалился. — И даже оплакивать ее не будешь?  
— Не перед ничтожеством вроде вас.  
— А ведь я оказал тебе услугу — прибрал, так сказать, проблему. И это твоя благодарность? Ни за что не поверю, что она не знала о своей скорой смерти!  
— Она не знала.  
— Значит, твои старания пропали впустую. Жизнь сестры для нее оказалась ценнее собственной, а ты не учел…

Уильям постепенно приходил в свой привычный модус — нацепил на лицо совершенно нечитаемое выражение, поправил смявшийся пиджак и перекрученный галстук, коим Грелль отчаянно желал его сейчас задушить, в очередной раз убрал со лба волосы, привычным жестом поправил очки на носу. Если бы его не выдавал горячечный блеск глаз, можно было бы сказать, что Уильям Т. Спирс — монолит спокойствия.

— Моя, выражаясь вашим языком, проблема — моя и ничья больше. И решать ее я никого не просил. Тем более вас.  
— Бесхребетный дурак, — не оскорбление, а констатация факта. — Откладывал в долгий ящик, пока не стало ясно, что кишка тонка.

Уильям отнюдь не злился. Он забавлялся. Упиваясь своей несомненной правотой, Грелль не сразу подумал о том, что их положение схоже.

— Выслушивать упреки от вас ниже моего достоинства, — он взял Грелля за шкирку и вышвырнул из своего кресла.  
— Выслушивать упреки от меня — твоя прямая обязанность, — выпалил Грелль и чуть тише, заставляя себя признать неприятный факт, добавил: — иначе на кого мне, пропащему выродку, равняться?  
— Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

Грелль тяжело вздохнул и присел напротив. Злость стремительно таяла как снег по весне: рядом был не начальник Департамента и вовсе не уважаемый жнец — мальчишка, который вызывал лишь сочувственную улыбку. Хорохорится, цепляется за свой авторитет, а на деле — инфантильный сопляк. Запутался, растерялся, презирает свою слабость, но все равно ей потакает. Дурень, что еще сказать…

— Мы ведь не железные, — устало протянул Грелль. — Мы тоже были людьми.

Уильям тяжело вздохнул. «Ему бы не помешало, — решил Грелль, — что-нибудь разбить, на кого-нибудь накричать, проплакаться от души». Но он сидел в своем чертовом кресле, преисполненный достоинства, так, будто жизнь и дальше идет своим чередом.

Грелль не знал, как с ним разговаривать. На сердце было тяжело, а в голове роилась куча мыслей, но всем своим видом Уильям давал понять, что в поддержке не нуждается, хотя на самом деле все обстояло совершенно иначе.

— Ну и что нам делать? — вопрос, честно говоря, риторический.  
— Раз уж вы стали случайным свидетелем моей личной драмы, — все же холодно ответил Уильям, — держите язык за зубами. Если кому-нибудь вдруг станет известно, вас могут посчитать сообщником.

Грелль зашелся истеричным хохотом. У него невеста умерла, а он беспокоится о каком-то диспетчере.

— Не вижу ничего смешного.  
— Прости, но ты действительно не выглядишь убитым горем!

В награду за лишнюю болтовню Уильям наградил его таким испепеляющим взглядом, в сравнении с которым померкло все пламя ада.

— И еще… — добавил Уильям. — Помнится, вы неплохо пели. Я хочу слышать вас на ее похоронах. Клятвенно обещаю вдоволь выплакаться.

А вот и еще одно изощренное оскорбление! Уильям просто заставит его смотреть на свое горе и провожать в последний путь собственную жертву — собственных рук дело.

— И что ты нашел в той девчонке? — огрызнулся он.  
— Она не боялась смерти.  
— Видали мы и таких на своем веку. Сами такие же. Тоже мне — уникальность.  
— Зато смерти побоялся я.

Уильям достал из-под кипы бумаг ту старую пластинку с пометкой «Se tu m’ami, д.у. 6», и Грелль тут же сообразил, кому она принадлежала.

— Вы счастливчик, Сатклифф, — проронил Уильям. — В наших списках никогда не появляются демоны.


	5. Симфония пятая

Грелль спустился в мир людей и, вздрогнув, плотнее закутался в пальто. Дул промозглый ветер, и ночь тихо спускалась на Лондон.

Он медленно зашагал по улице и только сейчас по-настоящему понял, что зима уже совсем рядом: грязные лужицы сковали зеркала льда, а с неба в неспешном танце слетали одинокие снежинки — одна, другая, третья — и гибли, едва касаясь еще слишком теплой земли. Вдали звучали веселые возгласы в стельку пьяной компании — видимо, что-то сегодня праздновали. Грелль попытался припомнить, что, но так давно не следил за миром людей, что попытка потерпела сокрушительное фиаско.

Прямо перед носом с жалобным мяуканьем пробежала тощая рыжая кошка, и Грелль вполне ожидаемо вспомнил о Себастьяне.

Себастьян любил кошек, а Грелль очень любил Себастьяна. «Быть может, если поймать это рыжее чудовище, ― подумал, было, он, ― и подарить его Себастьяну, он станет относиться ко мне лучше».

Видеться с Себастьяном после сегодняшней нервотрепки — контрольный в голову, потому он твердо решил, что просто поймает кошку и пока подержит ее у себя дома.

Кошка прытко засеменила по улице, и понадобилась вся ловкость жнеца, чтобы изловить ее. Грелль долго петлял темными улочками, а пронырливое животное все ускользало и ускользало. Но когда вожделенный «подарок» уже почти попал к нему в руки, он вдруг понял, что случайно оказался прямо у лавки Гробовщика. Колокольчик на ветхой двери сипло звякнул в тишину улицы, и на пороге появился Уильям. Однажды Гробовщик упоминал, что Спирс в этих краях — птица редкая; наверное, небо должно было упасть на голову, чтобы он сюда пришел. До этого дня Грелль даже и не подозревал, насколько старина Гробовщик прав.

Грелль спрятался в тени и решил понаблюдать, но планы расстроились: Уильям двинулся в сторону переулка — как раз к нему. Попадаться на глаза убитому горем начальнику после сегодняшней оплошности отчаянно не хотелось, и Грелль, недолго думая, забрался на крышу.

Едва он спрятался за массивной дымовой трубой, как Уильям прошел мимо. Грелль не был уверен в том, что выдержит, если еще хоть раз увидит его таким разбитым. Подумать только, неприступный Уильям Т. Спирс умеет страдать — скрываясь, тихо, без единой жалобы, но все же страдать. Грелль печальным взглядом проводил его неестественно сгорбленную спину и присел на черепицу; он забыл бы о сегодняшнем инциденте на следующий же день, если бы свидетель его позора то и дело не попадался ему на глаза.

Крыши — излюбленные пристанища жнецов. Люди, погрязшие в ежедневных заботах, редко смотрят вверх и не видят, что над их головами в самом буквальном смысле притаилась смерть. А Кэролайн Дрейк видела, и, пожалуй, потому Уильям так ею дорожил.

Грелль окинул взглядом вечерний Лондон. На сегодня работа закончилась, хвала смерти, а снежинки в воздухе кружились слишком искусно, чтобы наблюдать за их танцем из окна.

Снизу донесся перестук камушков о ветхую кладку дома, и Грелль украдкой выглянул из-за края крыши, чтобы посмотреть, кто это вымещает злость на щебне; Уильям так никуда и не ушел — в темноте переулка отчетливо виднелась его иссиня-черная униформа жнеца. Угрюмо подперев плечом стену, он опустил голову, снял очки и протер их носовым платком. Щелк — и еще один камушек летит в стену, щелк — и другой лягушонком прыгает по мостовой. Уильям снова снял очки и с остервенением начал их вытирать. И сколько раз он так делал, Грелль сбился со счета.

И все-таки... неужели Уильям и вправду настолько дорожил той смертной? На мгновение ему стало жалко собственного сатрапа-начальника. Все считали полоумным его, Грелля, но даже не представляли, что сумасшедших у них в Департаменте целых два. Да и имел ли Грелль право судить его за что-то, если и сам знал, что такое любовь? Чем отличается Уильям, полюбивший смертную, от него, полюбившего демона? Оба — позор для всех жнецов; и если Греллю с его богатым на скабрезные выходки послужным списком испортить репутацию еще сильнее уже было нельзя, то Уильям слыл олицетворением безупречности. Кто же знал, что он сломается раньше всех?..

Уильям и дальше стоял у стены, опустив голову, и время от времени вытирал свои чертовы очки — как бы дыру в них не протер.

Ветер подул еще сильнее, и до слуха донеслись детские возгласы со стороны Ист-Энда.

Однажды утром Уильям сделал ему сухой комплимент. Это было таким редким событием, что Грелль вспоминал его до сих пор. Он всем изредка говорил что-нибудь приятное — хвалил за хорошо выполненную работу или просто подмечал чей-нибудь опрятный внешний вид — и все с одним и тем же постным выражением лица. Но тогдашнее утро Греллю отчего-то запомнилось сильнее всего: «От вас было бы больше толку, если бы вы просто пели». Комплимент и оскорбление в одном флаконе; он напевал ту треклятую арию, что Уильям заслушал до дыр, и потому вызвал у того такую бурю эмоций.

«Я желаю слышать вас на ее похоронах... обещаю вдоволь наплакаться». Он желает его не слышать — видеть. Виноватым и униженным.

Уильям опять вытер свои многострадальные очки и присел под стеной. Издалека донесся очередной взрыв хохота — смеялись будто не от веселья вовсе, а над глупым влюбленным жнецом. Грелль рискнул перегнуться через край крыши и чуть не свалился, увидев, как тот утирает платком лицо. Шорох едва не выдал его — Уильям медленно поднял голову, но, так ничего и не увидев, развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Ненавистная ария звучала и звучала в голове набатом, будто была не воздушно-легкой любовной песней, а траурным маршем. Он будет петь на похоронах...

Новый порыв ветра принес очередной сонм голосов Ист-Энда. Ария зазвучала еще громче, словно вместе с посторонними звуками ветер принес и ее. Грелль силился сообразить, где же — в его голове или городских переулках — звучит пение, а потом понял, что сам же и поет.

По соседней крыше промчалась группа жнецов из ночной смены — двое пожелали доброй ночи и поблагодарили за приятный сюрприз; рыжая кошка, за которой он безуспешно гонялся, задорно мурлыкнула совсем рядом и исчезла за трубой; другая группа жнецов замерла на крышах соседней улицы, а ветер сделал остальную работу — донес их одобрительное улюлюканье.

Грелль уже не мог умолкнуть. Музыка звучала в голове и просилась наружу. Он весь превратился в звук: песня болезненно рождалась в сердце, прорастала в легких, била в голове неистовой канонадой и отдавалась вибрацией во всем теле. Он нес на своих плечах и свой позор, и горе Уильяма, будто так и положено поступать настоящему жнецу.

Ветер любезно нес отзвуки его голоса над крышами, и были они настолько пронзительными, что к рассвету, казалось, их услышат даже по ту сторону Ла-Манша.

Песня-оборотень — радостная и нежная, но его же руками отмеченная горечью. Горечь не его, но стыдно почему-то ему.

Грелль верил, что если держать нечто важное при себе достаточно долго, его значимость притупляется — становится привычной, принимается как данность, а потому решил петь до тех пор, пока не свыкнется с переменами.

Первый, второй, третий, десятый раз! До хрипоты, пока снизу не донесется отборная ругань — он будет привыкать нести на себе чужое горе.

Грелль присел передохнуть и рискнул подсчитать, сколько раз повторил одни и те же слова, но сбился со счета. Горло слегка саднило — значит, много.

Ветер подул в спину чуть сильнее, чем обычно, и позади раздались негромкие аплодисменты.

― Что же вы замолчали, мистер Сатклифф?

Он узнал бы этот голос, даже будучи глухим.

― Обычно ты подкрадываешься тише, ― сказал Грелль, даже не обернувшись.  
― А вы обычно лезете целоваться. Сегодня особенный день, не так ли?

Особенный. Они оба нарушили пару негласных правил. Вместе с ними их нарушил безукоризненный Уильям Т. Спирс.

― Не ожидал тебя увидеть, Себастьян.  
― Благодарите ветер. Он дул в нужную сторону.  
― Твое чувство собственной важности поражает.

Грелль медленно встал — черепица под каблуками жалобно хрустнула — и решил одарить Себастьяна лишь мимолетным взглядом, но наткнулся на подвижный сгусток тьмы. Белизна снега и лунный свет были над ним не властны — он зиял в пространстве как провал в бездонное ничто; Грелль не первое столетие ходил по земле и видел достаточно демонов, чтобы скучающе зевнуть и подождать, пока его неожиданный слушатель не примет осязаемую форму.

― Только не говори, что пытался меня напугать.  
― Ничуть, ― ответил насмешливый голос из ничто. — Просто так мне удобнее передвигаться. Но если вдруг вас что-то смущает...

Сначала у бесформенной черноты «отросли» ноги — играя с законами физики, в воздухе оформились аккуратные ступни, обутые в грязные ботинки. Едва они коснулись крыши, как черная клякса в доли секунды вытянулась и приняла форму человеческого тела: засияли кроваво-алым глаза, проступили черты лица, детали одежды и чуть растрепанные волосы; как глиняная форма с литой статуэтки, с силуэта осыпалась тьма и обнажила исцарапанное лицо, перепачканную кровью рубашку и потрепанный фрак. Себастьян любил появляться эффектно и, даже будучи в весьма потрепанном состоянии, очаровывал. По крайней мере, Грелля.

Некоторые люди представляли демонов безобразными существами трудноопределимой природы, будто подсознательно хотели лишний раз отвадить род людской от опасных созданий. Греллю отчаянно хотелось оказаться среди этих верующих слюнтяев, потому что сейчас перед ним стояло живое опровержение их верований. Демон — это не рога, не копыта и не трезубец, демон — это искусство вводить в заблуждение и толкать в бездну. Себастьян умел как напугать до смерти без рогов и копыт, так и добиться желаемого одним мановением руки. Он был безумно красив, а хитер, умен, силен — не меньше, потому каждое его появление оказывалось для Грелля проверкой на стойкость.

Сегодня был действительно странный день, ведь всегда безупречный Себастьян выглядел почти жалко: через прямой нос и высокие скулы багровыми росчерками пролегли глубокие порезы, на тонких губах запеклась кровь, под левым глазом красовался темный синяк, а всегда холеные руки оказались ободраны едва ли не до костей.

― Кто тебя так? — осторожно спросил Грелль, даже не зная, как себя вести дальше.  
― С одним демоном кое-что не поделил, ― отмахнулся Себастьян.  
― Раны скоро заживут?  
― К утру. Спасибо за беспокойство.  
― Не за что.

Между ними повисло тягостное молчание. Грелль чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: ни утонченных оскорблений, ни сумасбродных просьб — ни-че-го.

Он повернулся к Себастьяну спиной, присел на край крыши и свесил ноги вниз. Тот должен был удивиться такому холодному приветствию со стороны своего горячего поклонника, но, видимо, день сегодня действительно выдался не из обычных — Себастьян лишь раскачивался на цыпочках у противоположного края крыши и тактично помалкивал.

― Себастьян...  
― Да, мистер Сатклифф?  
― Тебе что-то нужно?

«Мог бы и не спрашивать», — подумал Грелль. Кое-что не поделил... значит, в кои-то веки нуждается в помощи. А если Себастьяну что-то нужно, он приходит и ставит перед фактом, полностью уверенный в том, что ради него расшибутся в лепешку. Грелль, памятуя, как самому себе клялся не наступать на одни и те же грабли, рад был бы отказать, но...

― Ничего, мистер Сатклифф, ― тепло отозвался Себастьян. — Говорю же, просто был неподалеку, услыхал вас и решил... насладиться.

Он буквально заставлял себя говорить, будто сделать Греллю комплимент — ниже его достоинства.

И все равно Греллю было приятно. Безумное окончание безумного дня — послушать его пожаловал сам Себастьян Михаэлис.

— Не ожидал. От тебя.

Себастьян тихо подошел и присел рядом. И снова — тягостное молчание. Грелль боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы ненароком не спугнуть его; демон был тем еще своенравным ослом — сделаешь одно неверное движение, и падешь в его глазах ниже некуда.

— Грелль, — начал, было, Себастьян. — Наши с вами взаимоотношения далеки от нормальных, но это никоим образом не мешает мне по достоинству оценить ваш талант.

Сама прямолинейность!

— Умело ты меня сравнил с прыщем на заднице, — расхохотался Грелль.  
— И в мыслях не было!

Врет и не краснеет. И вообще ведет себя странно. Пришел поговорить по душам: сидит здесь, восторгается, отнекивается. Грелль украдкой глянул на него, и холодок пробежался по спине — вблизи Себастьян выглядел еще более скверно.

— Тебе бы домой, — заметил он. — Раны зализать, отдохнуть...  
— Ценю вашу заботу, но раны заживут и сами.  
— Но ты вроде должен быть дома, — не унимался Грелль.  
— На сегодня я со своими обязанностями покончил.

Грелль тяжело вздохнул и принялся рыться в карманах. Хотел, было, еще выспросить, почему Себастьян так не хочет возвращаться к своему хозяину, но проблески мыслей вытеснил здоровое беспокойство о его состоянии.

— Что вы делаете?  
— Ищу носовой платок.

Себастьян удивленно поднял бровь, но протестовать не стал — у него не было настроения вступать в словесные баталии по мелочам.

Грелль победоносно выудил из кармана белый хлопковый конвертик и разорвал его пополам. Разрешения он не спрашивал — бесцеремонно принялся перевязывать Себастьяну руки.

Холодные. Очень. А должны быть теплыми — в этом Грелль не сомневался. Все тепло покидало его через глубокие раны. Вряд ли демону страшны холод или потеря крови, но если можно свести дискомфорт к минимуму, Грелль собирался сделать это. Когда еще ему выпадет счастливый шанс просто позаботиться о Себастьяне?

По перчаткам плакала помойка, по фраку — тоже. Все перепачкано кровью, пылью, пропитано грязной водой и изрезано чем-то острым.

— Грелль, вам действительно надо было родиться женщиной, — рассмеялся Себастьян. Беззлобно. Или Греллю просто хотелось так думать. — Никогда не видел таких заботливых мужчин.

Грелль не нашелся, что ответить. Приятно было знать, что советы Гробовщика все же работают.

Быть скромнее, но не изменять себе — вот что советовал Гробовщик, окидывая его скептическим взглядом. «Будь скромнее» буквально значило «не вешайся ему на шею», а «не изменяй себе» — «не будь тряпкой, твою мать». Старый-старый Гробовщик... В бытность свою жнецом он повидал столько демонов, что мог втереться в доверие хоть к самому Сатане. Наверняка, делился своим опытом из корыстных мотивов — заиметь союзника или шпиона во вражеском лагере — но Грелль был слишком влюблен, чтобы придавать этому значение. Сегодня утром, когда он потягивал чай в его лавке и, как распоследний желторотик, внимал наставлениям мэтра, по закону жанра ничто не предвещало. Сейчас быть скромнее и не изменять себе — насущная потребность. Не для Грелля, для Себастьяна — вряд ли он оценит пылкие любовные монологи, когда у него болят даже кончики волос.

— Это лишнее, — безразлично бросил Себастьян и пристроил на коленях перевязанные ладони.  
— Я все хотел спросить... — начал Грелль. — А демонам бывает больно?  
— А вы споете еще раз?

Грелль расхохотался от неожиданного вопроса.

«Хватит дурака валять», — здравый смысл почему-то говорил надтреснутым голосом Гробовщика. Грелль решил внять гласу разума и здраво рассудил — незачем демону распространяться о своих слабостях перед жнецом.

— Прости, — сказал Грелль, отсмеявшись. — Мне вдруг стало интересно.  
— А можно мне спросить?  
— Спрашивай, — растерянно ответил Грелль.  
— Почему вы сидите здесь, а мистер Спирс такой угрюмый?  
— Длинная история... — он даже не удивился тому, что Себастьян видел плетущегося по переулкам Уильяма.  
— Впереди целая ночь.

Ну и ну... он собрался торчать тут целую ночь! Грелль мысленно возликовал, но тут же взял себя в руки — далеко не все Себастьяну положено знать, потому он решил рассказать только часть.

Тот слушал на удивление внимательно и даже выглядел заинтересованным.

— Видал я на своем веку много чудачеств, но вы только что умудрились меня удивить, — признал Себастьян. — Жнец полюбил смертную... не думал, что когда-нибудь еще услышу о таком.  
— Но я ж тебя, ублюдка, полюбил. Уж не знаю, что хуже.  
— Вы, мистер Сатклифф, клинический случай, — Себастьян задумчиво потер подбородок ушибленной рукой и даже не скривился от боли, — чего не скажешь о мистере Спирсе. При всем моем презрении к жнецам до сегодняшнего дня я не сомневался в здравомыслии хотя бы некоторых из них.

Грелль горько усмехнулся. О каком здравомыслии может идти речь, если, как сегодня выяснилось, жнецов от людей отличает только продолжительность жизни?

— Вы никогда не задумывались, почему и жнецы, и демоны так старательно избегают близких контактов с людьми? — вдруг спросил Себастьян.  
— Жнецы боятся однажды прийти за душой собственного друга, а для демонов это просто ниже их достоинства, — с уверенностью заявил Грелль.

Себастьян зашелся заразительным смехом и утер набежавшую слезу. Ушибленной рукой. Но даже не скривился от боли.

— Только не говори мне, что боятся однажды съесть душу собственного друга.  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Себастьян. — Обычно таким страдают молодые демоны. Впервые приходят на землю, буйство красок кружит им голову; пока не пресытятся и не привыкнут, есть опасность обжечься, — невесело улыбнулся он. — Бывают, знаете ли, особенные люди — такие, что даже демонов не оставляют равнодушными. И тогда уже под большим вопросом оказывается их статус еды.

Отчего-то Грелль думал, будто исходит он из собственного опыта.

— И как вы поступаете в таких случаях?  
— Если честно, — нехотя сказал Себастьян, — понятия не имею.

«Снова лжет», — решил Грелль. Есть вещи, которые даже он не в силах скрыть. Говорит спокойно и с безразличием, но избегает смотреть в глаза, теребит обрывки носового платка на ладонях; он будто рассказывает о ком-то, но все равно о себе, и Греллю чудится, что в этих скупых фактах откровенности больше, чем в привычных издевках — будто так и нужно, будто с ним хотят поделиться собственными тревогами. Себастьян не переносит его на дух, Себастьян считает его сумасшедшим — но Себастьян доверится ему в первую очередь.

— Люди хрупки и недолговечны, Грелль, — продолжил он. — Кому, как ни жнецу, знать об этом. Если выбирать между вашими терзаниями и несчастьем мистера Спирса, то вы — просто баловень судьбы.  
— Да уж, утешил, — хмыкнул Грелль.  
— Я серьезно. Представьте, что я смертен, а вы все еще жнец, — весомый аргумент. На Грелля будто вылили ушат ледяной воды. — Как бы там ни было, вы первые на моей памяти поступили мудро. Пройдут годы — и мистер Спирс будет вам благодарен: он не увидит, как она стареет, не будет страдать от ее немощности. Все в выигрыше.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — с сожалением согласился он. — Наверное, так будет лучше для Уильяма.  
— Кажется, вас отрезвили сегодняшние события, — совершенно серьезно заметил Себастьян.  
— Не то слово... но как-нибудь выкручусь. В первый раз, что ли?

Себастьян рассмеялся.

— Сдается мне, что в первый.

Он поднял взгляд — пытливый, хитрый, внимательный. Казалось, Себастьян искренне веселился над этой историей и с любопытством естествоиспытателя наблюдал, наблюдал, наблюдал. Жнецы под его зорким взглядом казались просто никчемными лабораторными крысами, и Греллю на миг стало неприятно. Он — первый в очереди на препарирование, а Себастьян слишком жаден до диковин. Пропустить, как знаменитый Грелль Сатклифф будет терзаться муками совести, было бы просто невиданным расточительством.

Снегопад усилился: если они останутся на крыше до утра, то с трудом вылезут из-под сугробов. Себастьян умиротворенно молчал и время от времени стряхивал с колен снежинки. У Грелля саднило в груди. Сильнее, чем обычно.

— Ответ за ответ, — потребовал Грелль. — Почему ты шатаешься по городу без хозяина?  
— Господин, — начал тот, — пока не нуждается в моих услугах.

Грелль сразу заподозрил неладное, но сослался на собственную мнительность. А теперь картина обрастала деталями: кое-что не поделил с другим демоном, господин не нуждается в моих услугах. Демоны могут не поделить только одно.

— Мог бы сразу сказать, — хмыкнул Грелль.  
— Зачем?

Чертов демон!.. Нужно отдать ему должное — держит хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— Скоро все образуется, — уверенно сказал Себастьян.  
— Да, человек прекрасно бы повелся на твою ложь.  
— Вы во мне сомневаетесь, Грелль?  
— Просто удивляюсь, как тебя еще земля носит.  
— У нее нет выбора, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Вы споете мне еще раз?  
— У меня выбора тоже нет...

И Грелль пел ночь напролет все, что только в голову взбредет — от оперных арий до фривольных песенок, давеча услышанных в таверне на Кенери Уорф, а Себастьян просил еще и еще, пока с ближайшего переулка действительно не донеслась грязная брань.

— Я ждал этого момента! — прокричал Грелль вниз и, прикрыв глаза, бухнулся прямо в сугроб.

Небо на востоке серело, Себастьян, свесив ноги с крыши, самозабвенно болтал ими, вдалеке раздавалась ругань в ответ на ругань, от снега промокли волосы и пальто, но Грелль был чертовски счастлив, мурлыкал под нос очередную дурашливую песенку и мечтал, чтобы эта ночь не кончалась.

Себастьян, как назло, вытащил из кармана часы.

— Выбрось их к черту! — лениво сказал Грелль и зевнул.  
— Четыре часа сорок две минуты, мистер Сатклифф. Выбрось я часы, ситуация не изменится — в пять я должен быть дома.  
— Успеешь?

Грелль даже попрощаться не смог — выкатился из сугроба, а Себастьяна и след простыл. Как всегда. Чертов демон...

Снега за ночь насыпало изрядно. Грелль еще раз чертыхнулся, прошелся до другого края крыши и посмотрел вниз: лавку Гробовщика занесло по самые окна — расчистят ли к обеду?

— Мистер Сатклифф!

От неожиданности Грелль чуть не свалился с крыши. За спиной у него опять стоял Себастьян.

— Ты вроде спешил...

Тот лукаво улыбался, что-то пряча за спиной. Грелль совершенно растерялся.

— Я никогда не опаздываю, — ответил Себастьян. — А вот уйти и не поблагодарить за приятное времяпрепровождение было бы невежливо.

Ожидать стоило какой-нибудь злой шутки, но вместо нее Грелль получил цветок. Изумлению его не было предела.

Зима. Красная роза. Для него. От Себастьяна. Что-то в этом мире определенно шло не так.

Грелль стушевался и принял... подарок. Себастьян сиял как начищенный самовар — тут уж легко не заметить даже боль от впившихся в пальцы шипов.

— И как я сразу не догадался, — буркнул Грелль, слизывая с пальцев кровь.  
— Вам мешает это, — он ткнул Грелля пальцем в грудь — прямо напротив сердца. — Я просто рискнул напомнить.

Пора было привыкнуть, что Себастьян умеет заботиться только так. Ведь другой демон не напомнит — ударит в спину.

― Грелль, вы ведь знаете, что я все равно вас предам.  
― Если не собрался предать прямо сейчас, то мне все равно.

Себастьяна взяла оторопь. Вставало солнце, и время стремительно утекало вникуда. Если это сон, то лучше не просыпаться.

— Мне пора, — сухо отозвался он.  
— Как твои руки?

Он размотал носовой платок. На руках не осталось ни следа от прежних ран.

— Не тешьте себя глупой надеждой, — продолжил Себастьян, стоило ему заметить, как Грелль улыбается. — Редкий демон умеет любить. Но будь вы таким, как сегодня, я, быть может, смог бы к вам привыкнуть.

Грелль опустил голову и сильнее сжал в ладонях треклятую розу.

— Себастьян!  
— Да?  
— Я выполнил твою просьбу, теперь и ты выполни мою, — набравшись дерзости, прокричал Грелль. — Скажи, демонам бывает больно?  
— Клянусь, мистер Сатклифф, не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
— А тебе?  
— Ни секунды без боли.


End file.
